My Baby Girl
by Isildur's Heiress
Summary: Loki had another baby and for years he lived happily on Midgard. What happened when S.H.E.I.L.D. came knocking?
1. Chapter 1

My Baby Girl  
>A Loki fanfic inspired by a prompt on norsekink<br>By CrossbreedLove

Disclaimer: I don't Own!

For 9 months, she kicked me blue from the inside out. The pain, mind numbing and brief. Quiet cries, she's hungry. My Rose-Ana. For 5 years Rosie, Fen, Jordan, Sylas, and Helen ,as they are known on Midgard, were safe and happy.

Crashes. My brother and his idiot troupe are destroying my house and taking my babies to Odin. My babies!  
>Fen is now a wolf. Helen is half-dead and holding a morphed kitchen knife, her last act of magic. Jordan was turned into a snake and thrown into the sea. Sylas is an eight-legged horse. My poor babies.<p>

Rosie and I hid in the far closet, but they would find us. They always do.  
>"Daddy? What is Grandpa doing to Fenny? And Hel? And Danny? And Sysy?…Daddy?"<p>

"Shh, shh, shh. Hush baby doll." I make a decision in that second, Odin won't have my baby girl, not this time. " Baby I need you to close your eyes, please honey?"

"Why daddy?" Rosie looked at me with icy blue eyes that mimicked her father's.

"Please honey." I pleaded

She closed her eyes and one tear leaked out. I kissed her light brown hair and pulled her to me, her small heart shaped face pressed into my chest. I held her there, as she struggled, calling my name, begging and pleading for me to stop.

I cried, and my tears fell onto her now-unmoving form. Thor broke the door to our hideout and gasped.

"She was yours, congratulations." I spat, my back turned.

"Why?" My brother can be so thick headed.

"Father cannot have my baby girl. Not my baby girl. Not our Rose-Ana, Thor don't you understand? Not this baby girl!"

That phrase echoes as I descend in to madness. "Not my baby girl, not my Rosie. No."

* * *

><p>AN: kinda repetitive I know but I need thoughts! RnR! Please! For Rosie!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

My Baby GirlA Loki fanfic inspired by a prompt on Norsekink  
>By Crossbreed<br>LoveDisclaimer: I don't Own!  
>(Thor)<p>

In one day I found out I had a daughter, watched her mother descend to the deepest pits of insanity, and buried them both. Rosie, that was her name. I went home to Jane and told her of the day's events, she was unduly shocked that another man had borne my child, and upset by her sudden loss.

"What of Loki?"

I sighed heavily "Loki went out of sorts and tried to exchange the child's heart with his own. Dieing in the process."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>`Later that night I stood vigil over the pyres consuming my ex-lover and daughter. Tears filled my eyes at the thought that I had never seen my Rose-Ana smile. My Rose would have vengance. My father would pay!<br>I swear by the mighty Mijolnir!

* * *

><p>AN: Thankiemabooblejiggums all ye faithful reviewers! Tis was only supposed to be a one-shot! Haha look at her now! And just as an FYI this chappie is short stopped because it is 3:00 am and I am running off of 1 box of Jujubees! Hahaha Luffles!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

My Baby Girl  
>A Loki fanfic inspired by a prompt on Norsekink<br>By CrossbreedLove  
>Disclaimer: I don't Own!<p>

(Hel)  
>My little sister was obviously special to my father, but never thought he would kill himself for her.<p>

I grew up on Midgard, just as Rosie had, but unlike Rosie I wasn't spoiled. You see, my father and uncle would have you believe that Rose-Ana May Lokidottir was a perfect angel, but really? She was a spoiled little brat who never learned the meaning of "no" or "stop" and screamed until she got her way.

I sound like every 14 year old girl with a little sister, but the fact of the matter is we never would have been found if it weren't for 'Precious Rosie' wanting-no, demanding to be shown the stars up close.

My oldest brother ,Sylas, would have graduated next year with a full football scholarship, but now grandpa rides him around like a Goddamned mule! My second-oldest brother Fen, would have completed sophmore year with all straight A's and honors courses, not chained in the dark baying for help, or even a little bit of light. Jordan used to be an all-star soccer player going for the regional gold medal, a senior tournament, as a freshman, but because of 'Perfect Little Rosie' he is stuck at the bottom of the ocean.

And me? Well I'm pretty damn sure I wouldn't be writing this with a skeletal hand that ,by the logic of the human body, should never move again, and I sure as hell wouldn't be watching my dead father and sister play tag in the volcano.

* * *

><p>: mehehehehehehehee! Rosie wasn't the perfect girl everyone thought! Reveiws are adoration! J<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

My Baby GirlA Loki fanfic inspired by a prompt on NorsekinkBy CrossbreedLoveDisclaimer: I don't Own!

(Steve Rogers)

Had I known what Fury was going to allow that sick man to do to his grandchildren and his own , albeit adopted, son I would not have held the children down, not have stood there watching Loki twitch, his heart in his hands.  
>I would have said "Fuck you!" to Fury and stood by the side of the man who, by my hand as much as Odin's, lost everything including his life.<p>

Damn, what was I thinking? I should have walked way as soon as I saw that children were involved, but no, I held them down as they screamed for their father.

(flashback)

I held the girl in my arms, she was the last, kicking and screaming. When she stilled I brought her to Odin, I tried to calm her, saying; "You'll be better off where he puts you."

Her small frame rocked with a sob, she looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "No, sir, we won't. But please if I could ask you one favor?"

What the hell, might as well. "What darlin'?"

"Kiss me."

And I did, then I gave her to Odin.  
>When we pillaged, there really is no better word for it, Loki's house I found one of her school pictures, the frame and glass shattered, I picked it up, and put it into the pocket of my suit only I knew I had.<p>

Her name was Helen, and she was 14. I was in love with a 14-year-old, irrevocably. I will find her, my Helen.

* * *

><p>AN: Do I see romance development? Should I? and possibly bringing everybody back? Reveiws are adoration!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

My Baby Gir

lA Loki fanfic inspired by a prompt on Norsekink

By CrossbreedLove

Disclaimer: I don't Own!

* * *

><p>(Nick Fury)<p>

Love. It's a killer, but in the same it is a drive. A drive to breach limits. Love forced Loki and his youngest daughter into the jaws of death, and it is love that has fueled Steve Rogers' search for Loki's other daughter, Hel.

I knew love once, too. I had a beautiful wife, a loving daughter and a son that made me more and more proud every day. One moment I held Chantelle and Mina and Tyrone close to me, and the next my lawn is on fire and all I see is blood. I would find out later that a rouge missile had crashed into my home, killing those I held dear and losing me an eye. That day gained me a job, but lost me so much more. I knew love once, too.

* * *

><p>(3rd person)<p>

Steve Rogers strode into the uppermost level of Stark Tower, looking expectantly at Tony Stark. "Well?"

"Twinkle Toes, I hate to break this to you but I have found no way to repair her, even if-"

"DO NOT SAY 'IF'!" The Captain roared menacingly. Calming he asked, " What about intensive muscle and skin grafts? And therapy?"

Tony sighed. "Nothing would truly fix anything. Look I understand you love her but can't you just let her go?"

"NEVER! WOULD YOU EVER JUST LET _BRUCE_ GO?"

"No, but-"

'THEN WHY SHOULD I?" The Captain was enraged beyond reasoning, simply let the love of his life, beyond even Peggy, go? Preposterous!

"Have you ever truly met the girl, Steve? Have you ever spoken to her?"

"No but I have a feeling, a very intense feeling, that when I find her she will be the love of my life."

"Steve, even if-" Steve glared intensely at Tony. Tony looked down and held is hands up in supplication. "-when we find her the only way you'll be to be with her is if you A: convert to Norse religion and kill yourself, or B: hurt her by bringing her up to Earth. Either way somebody ends up unhappy."

Steve had thought about this and knew what Tony said was true, but there was a different option none of them had thought of. " Unless of course we try Odin."

* * *

><p>AN: Muahahahahahaha! Evil-Evil me! Trust me Nick fury will come into play my darlings. I would like 10 more reviews before next chapter! And Thank you soooooooo much to everyone who reviewed!<p> 


End file.
